jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gallicus
Welcome! Hi Gallicus -- we're excited to have Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- sannse Create Page popup Hi there! You were very passionate on the Central blog about not wanting the new Create Page popup. I'm working on building a preference so that people can turn it off individually, but I'm not sure when that's going to be done. So for now, I turned off the feature on this wiki. We're trying to build things for new people, but it's also important not to punish the contributors who have made 7,000+ edits and counting... So I hope that makes the situation better. I can turn the feature back on, once we've got a preference that allows you to turn it off individually. Let me know if there's anything else you need! -- Danny (talk) 15:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Stories with the Same Title We now have two stories titled Waking Up. One by Gary Kleppe and one by MZephyr. How should we deal with this? Should we have a disambiguation page? Should we rename the stories as Waking Up (Kleppe) and Waking Up (MZephyr)? Mknopp 15:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Story Infobox Hope you didn't mind me making the infobox for the stories. Also, what is the policy for spoiler information on the site? Is it pretty much assumed that if you are coming here that you should expect to see spoilers? I ask because for some stories outlining a plot will spoil a driving surprise/joke. MZephyr's War Cry comes to mind, as does Trent O'Donoghue's Akane's Bad Day. Also, I personally want to know the relationships of most stories before I spend time on a story. To that end, unless you are adamantly opposed I will try to list all relationships in a story, both romantic and friendship. I will also try to note if they are central to the story or ancillary. Let me know how you want to handle these. Mknopp 23:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Gallicus, This is a really cool Wiki you've started here. Hope to see it grow! I am slapping a link on my site, though that's not going to help you much. I get about 5 hits a day and I think four of those are me. Regardless, if I see anything that I can edit and help with, I will. Ewinking 02:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Mediafire/Multiple format Rar archive links Yeah, left you a message on Fukufics (same frice2000) but I was the one (forgot to log in) who uploaded those RAR files. I don't quite understand why you took them down was just trying to contribute.